Information pertaining to a computer application (e.g., web browser) may be synchronized across multiple computing devices that are used by a user. For example, a local copy of the information may be stored at each computing device. When the user works on one of the computing devices, the user may make local changes to the information at the computing device. To maintain synchronization among the computing devices, the computing device may send an update with the changes to a server. The server may store the update in a user account and send the update to the other computing devices. Upon receiving the update from the server, each of the other computing devices may update its local copy of the information accordingly. As a result, changes made to the information at one computing device are reflected at the other computing devices.